Live games, such as live table games, keno, bingo, and the like, are well known in the casino gaming industry. Most of the recent development in live games, however, has been in producing new games, such as Spanish 21™ or Let It Ride™, developing new side bets for existing games, such as the Lucky Ladies side bet for blackjack, or networking live games to produce large, progressive jackpots, rather than using the live game to produce a separate and independent game to draw new players who may be uncomfortable with the live game format.
Additionally, players are accustomed to using technology, such as smart phones, tablet devices, or the like, to gather information. While certain live table games, such as roulette and baccarat (as well as baccarat variations), utilize game history displays to display past hands, no current live or electronic table games utilize displays for information in the current game and/or current hand.
Electronic casino games have increased in popularity. With the rise in popularity, and because electronic casino games are often less expensive to operate, much innovation has taken place in the electronic casino game industry. These include linked and standalone jackpots, community gaming, internet gaming, mobile gaming, server-based gaming, and a myriad of other developments that span a variety of categories. Even when electronic casino games are based on the same or similar mathematical model, computer graphics and animation can make the same game look completely different across different gaming machines.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a system and method for conducting a current game display at a live or electronic game by converting game indicia selected and dealt at the live or electronic game to a data stream for generating a game display for the current game and/or current game.